Użytkownik:NesteaCookie/Muzyka
Strona może ulec lekkiej zmianie ze względu na budowę :) Piosenkarze/Wokaliści/Twórcy muzyczni Kolorystyka/Klucz/Oznaczenie: : - przestań tworzyć ten szajs co nazywasz muzyką. : - żenada. : - toleruję, ale nie podziwiam i nie przepadam za tą osobą. : - zupełnie odbiega od mojego gustu, ale nie chcę urazić. : - do przeżycia. : - w porządku, lubię, doceniam za wkład włożony w muzykę. : - bardzo dobry artysta, jego kawałki są ekstra. : - naprawdę świetny artysta, mogłabym słuchać jego muzyki godzinami. : - niesamowity artysta, tworzy genialną muzykę, uwielbiam wręcz go słuchać. : - LEGENDA! Ta gwiazda dla muzyki to prawdziwy skarb! ♀ #'Kylie Minogue' #'Marina & the Diamonds' #'Beyoncé' #'Shakira' #'Jennifer Lopez' #'Rihanna' #'Cher' #'Christina Aguilera' #'Gwen Stefani' #'Rita Ora' #'Madonna' #'Alessia Cara' #'Ellie Goulding' #'Anastacia' #'Sia' #'Adele' #'Iggy Azalea' #'Lady GaGa' #'Dua Lipa' #'Miley Cyrus' #'Mariah Carey' #'Dorota Rabczewska' #'Natasha Bedingfield' #'Avril Lavigne' #'Lana Del Rey' #'Whitney Houston (1963-2012 *)' #'Melanie Martinez' #'Britney Spears' #'P!nk' #'Ewelina Lisowska' #'Nicki Minaj' #'Katarzyna Cerekwicka' #'Emeli Sande' #'Alicia Keys' #'Jess Glynne' #'Amy Winehouse (1983-2011 *)' #'Edyta Bartosiewicz' #'Patty' #'Kate Ryan' #'Enya' #'Cascada' #'Keri Hilson' #'Tina Turner' #'Beth Ditto' #'Meghan Trainor' #'Ania Dąbrowska' #'INNA' #'Sigrid' #'September' #'La Roux' #'Meredith Brooks' #'Selena Gomez' #'Honorata Skarbek' #'Nelly Furtado' #'Margaret' #'SexMasterka' #'Demi Lovato' #'Julita Fabiszewska' #'cupcakKe' #'Alma' #'Lily Allen' #'Florence Welch' #'Jessie J' #'Sophie Ellis-Bextor' #'Taylor Swift' #'Foxes' #'Klingande' #'Natalia Nykiel' #'Whigfield' #'Anne-Marie' #'Natalie Imbruglia' #'Ariana Grande' #'Poppy' #'Natasza Urbańska' #'Ewa Farna' #'Cardi B' #'Ke$ha' #'Julia Jaroszewska' #'Mandaryna' #'Fergie' #'Tove Lo' #'Katy Perry' #'Camila Cabello' ♂ #'David Guetta' #'Sean Paul' #'The Weeknd' #'ZEDD' #'Jonas Blue' #'William Singe' #'Adam Levine' #'Afrojack' #'Jason Derulo' #'Calvin Harris' #'Robbie Williams' #'Bob Sinclair' #'Ne-Yo' #'Tom Chaplin' #'Avicii' #'Pitbull' #'Ludacris' #'Ed Sheeran' #'Martin Solveig' #'Charlie Puth' #'Rob Thomas' #'will.i.am' #'Macklemore' #'Robin Thicke' #'Martin Garrix' #'Lenny Kravitz' #'George Michael (1963 - 2016 *)' #'Eminem' #'Matthew Koma' #'Kygo' #'Ricky Martin' #'Pharell Williams' #'Shawn Mendes' #'Marshmello' #'Justin Bieber' Zespoły/Duety TBA Rankingi piosenek wykonawców muzycznych Kolorystyka/Klucz/Oznaczenie: : - wy****dalaj z tym czymś w ch*j wie daleko; bylebym tego nigdy nie słyszała. : - nienawidzę. : - nie lubię. : - nie w moim guście. : - może być... : - wpada w ucho. : - podoba mi się! : - niezła nuta! : - ekstra piosenka, super, świetna! : - truly iconic ;u; Anastacia #'Left Outside Alone' #'Stupid Little Things' #'Sick and Tired' #'Paid My Dues' #'I'm Outta Love' #'Welcome To My Truth' #'Caught In The Middle' #'One Day In Your Life' #'Why'd You Lie To Me' #'Pieces Of A Dream' #'Heavy On My Heart' #'Best Of You' #'Not That Kind' #'What Can We Do (Deeper Love)' #'Cowboys & Kisses' #'Everything Burns' #'Lifeline' #'You'll Never Be Alone' #'Made For Lovin' You' #'I Can Feel You' #'Starring At The Sun' #'Love Is A Crime' Ariana Grande #'Love Me Harder' #'Into You' #'Dangerous Woman' #'No Tears Left To Cry' #'Problem' #'Focus' #'Put Your Hearts Up' #'Honeymoon Avenue' #'Break Free' #'Santa Tell Me' #'Faith' #'Side To Side' #'My Everything' #'Last Christmas' #'The Way' #'Beauty and the Beast' #'Right Here' #'Don't Be Gone Too Long' #'Give It Up' #'Boys Like You' #'Almost Is Never Enough' #'Baby I' #'My Favorite Part' #'Bang Bang' #'L.A. Boyz' #'Everyday' #'Popular Song' #'Let Me Love You' #'One Last Time' Avril Lavigne #'Let Me Go' #'Complicated' #'Smile' #'Nobody's Home' #'Hot' #'When You're Gone' #'Mobile' #'Give You What You Like' #'I'm With You' #'Fly' #'Losing Grip' #'Don't Tell Me' #'My Happy Ending' #'Alice' #'Rock N' Roll' #'Girlfriend' #'He Wasn't' #'Wish You Were Here' #'What The Hell' #'Here's To Never Growing Up' #'The Best Damn Thing' #'Hello Kitty' #'Sk8er Boi' Britney Spears #'Gimme More' #'Lucky' #'Everytime' #'Sometimes' #'Work B**ch' #'Till The World Ends' #'If You Seek Amy' #'Pretty Girls' #'Born To Make You Happy' #'Ooh La La' #'...Baby One More Time' #'Do Somethin'' #'Hold It Against Me' #'Stronger' #'Break The Ice' #'Criminal' #'Oops... I Did It Again' #'My Prerogative' #'Womanizer' #'I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman' #'I'm A Slave 4 U' #'From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart' #'Make Me...' #'Someday (I Will Understand)' #'Piece Of Me' #'I Wanna Go' #'Outrageous' #'Scream & Shout' #'I Love Rock 'N' Roll' #'(You Drive Me) Crazy' #'Me Against The Music' #'Overprotected' #'Radar' #'Circus' #'Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know' #'Perfume' #'Toxic' #'Slumber Party' #'Boys' #'3' #'Kill The Lights' Camilla Cabello // Fifth Harmony #'All In My Head (Flex)' #'Miss Movin' On' #'BO$$' #'Havana' #'Sledgehammer' #'Write On Me' #'Bad Things' #'I Know What You Did Last Summer' #'Real Friends' #'Anything Is Possible' #'Me & My Girls' #'That's My Girl' #'Love Incredible' #'Never Be The Same' #'Look At Me Now' #'I Know No Better' #'Into It' #'All These Years' #'I Have Questions' #'All I Want For Christmas Is You' #'I'm In Love With A Monster' #'Worth It (O BOŻE, TA PERWERSYJNA TO ONA???)' #'Work From Home' #'In The Dark' #'Hey Ma' #'Something's Gonna Give' #'All This Years' #'OMG, swoją drogą świetna reakcja na swoją "karierę muzyczną"' #'Crying In The Club' Charlie Puth #'Done For Me' #'Attention' #'Some Type Of Love' #'How Long' #'Dangerously' #'I Won't Tell A Soul' #'Change' #'Marvin Gaye' #'We Don't Talk Anymore' #'Sober' #'If You Leave Me Now' #'See You Again' Cher #'If I Could Turn Back Time' #'Woman's World' #'Walking in Memphis' #'I Walk Alone' #'Believe' #'Gypsys, Tramps and Thieves' #'Save Up All Your Tears' #'The Music's No Good Without You' #'When The Money's Gone' #'One by One' #'All Because Of You' #'Hell on Wheels' #'You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me' #'Love and Understanding' #'All or Nothing' #'Dov'e L'amore' #'Welcome to Burlesque' #'I Found Someone' #'Love Hurts' #'Take Me Home' #'Strong Enough' #'Song For The Lonely' #'You Take It All' #'I Got You Babe' #'Dark Lady' #'The Power' #'The Shoop Shoop Song' #'Runaway' #'Half Breed' #'We All Sleep Alone' #'Body To Body, Heart To Heart' Christina Aguilera #'Genie In A Bottle' #'I Turn To You' #'Your Body' #'Not Myself Tonight' #'Moves Like Jagger' #'Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)' #'The Beautiful People' #'Fighter' #'Hurt' #'Let There Be Love' #'What A Girl Wants' #'You Lost Me' #'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely' #'Telepathy' #'Do What U Want' #'Ain't No Other Man' #'Beautiful' #'Change' #'Save Me From Myself' #'Say Something' #'All I Wanna Do' #'Can't Hold Us Down' #'Just A Fool' #'Express' #'So Emotional' #'The Voice Within'' #'Keeps Gettin' Better' #'Reflection' #'Dirrty' #'Tilt Ya Head Back' #'Car Wash' #'Show Me How You Burlesque' #'Candyman' #'Feel This Moment' #'I Hate Boys' #'Accelerate' #'Lady Marmalade' Dua Lipa #'Dreams' #'Garden' #'One Kiss' #'Begging' #'No Lie' #'Be The One' #'New Rules' #'Thinking 'Bout You' #'Homesick' #'Good Times' #'IDGAF' #'New Love' #'My Love' #'Last Dance' #'Scared To Be Lonely' #'No Goodbyes' #'Lost In Your Light' #'Genesis' #'Hotter Than Hell' #'Blow Your Mind (Mwah)' #'Room For 2' Ellie Goulding #'How Long Will I Love You' #'On My Mind' #'I Need Your Love' #'Anything Could Happen' #'Your Song' #'Outside' #'Figure 8' #'Something In The Way You Move' #'Powerful' #'Still Falling For You' #'Lights' #'Army' #'The Writer' #'Only You' #'Burn' #'Summit' #'First Time' #'In My City' #'Under The Sheets' #'My Blood' #'Starry Eyed' #'Beating Heart' #'Explosions' #'I Knew You Care' #'Heavy Crown' #'Goodness Gracious' #'Love Me Like You Do' #'Guns And Horses' #'Hanging On' Gwen Stefani // No Doubt #'Cool' #'Don't Speak' #'Simple Kind Of Life' #'4 in the Morning' #'It's My Life' #'What You Waiting For?' #'Together' #'Early Winter' #'Ex-Girlfriend' #'Spiderwebs' #'Make Me Like You' #'Let Me Blow Ya Mind' #'Christmas Eve' #'Rich Girl' #'Trapped In A Box' #'Used To Love You' #'Luxurious' #'Crash' #'Hey You!' #'Just A Girl' #'Baby Don't Lie' #'You Make It Feel Like Christmas' #'New' #'Hella Good' #'Running' #'Settle Down' #'Sunday Morning' #'Looking Hot' #'Santa Baby' #'Misery' #'The Sweet Escape' #'Serious' #'Go Ahead and Break my Heart' #'Now That You Got It' #'Oi To The World' #'Hollaback Girl' #'Push and Shove' #'Bathwater' #'Spark The Fire' #'Kings Never Die' #'Wind It Up' #'Hey Baby' #'Can I Have It Like That' #'Excuse Me Mr.' Jennifer Lopez #'Waiting For Tonight' #'Booty' #'Live It Up' #'I Luh Ya Papi' #'Goin' In' #'Papi' #'I'm Into You' #'Dance Again' #'First Love' #'Let's Get Loud' #'Follow The Leader' #'We Are One (Ole Ola)' #'Hold It Don't Drop It' #'Love Don't Cost A Thing' #'Feel The Light' #'Alive' #'Get Right' #'Back It Up' #'Same Girl' #'Feelin' So Good' #'Ain't It Funny (Re-cover)' #'All I Have' #'I'm Real (Unremixed)' #'Play' #'Try Me' #'Jenny From The Block' #'Amor, Amor, Amor' #'Baila' #'El Mismo Sol' #'Ain't Your Mama' #'I'm Gonna Be Alright' #'If You Had My Love' #'I'm Real (Remix)' #'On The Floor' #'Ain't It Funny (First Version) - fakt, to nie było zabawne ;)' #'I'm Glad' #'Adrenalina' Julia Jaroszewska #'Dylemat' #'Baby' #'I'm Still' #'Do You Feel It?' #'Powiedz Mi, Czy Zależy Ci (cover Mr. Saxobeat Alexandry Stan)' #'Jak Zostać Damą' #'Pożegnanie' #'Nie Uciekaj' #'Ostatni Raz (parodia Lady Marmalade)' Katy Perry #'Teenage Dream' #'Ur So Gay' #'Birthday' #'I Kissed A Girl' #'The One That Got Away' #'Starstrukk' #'Trust In Me' #'Search Me' #'Firework' #'This Is How We Do' #'Part Of Me' #'Faith Won't Fall' #'Roar' #'Bon Appetit' #'Thinking Of You' #'Simple' #'Legends Never Die' #'Broken' #'Love Me' #'Wish You The Worst' #'By The Grace Of God' #'Long Shot' #'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)' #'Rise' #'It's Okay To Believe' #'Who Am I Living For?' #'Legendary Lovers' #'Hey Hey Hey' #'Hot N Cold' #'Waking Up In Vegas' #'Chained To The Rhythm' #'Wide Awake' #'Feels' #'Power' #'Save As Draft' #'Walking On Air' #'Witness' #'Every Day Is A Holiday' #'Who You Love' #'Dressin' Up' #'Act My Age' #'The Box' #'Hummingbird Heartbeat' #'California Gurls' #'A Cup Of Coffee' #'Peacock' #'Dance With The Devil' #'Roulette' #'Unconditionally' #'E.T.' #'Dark Horse' #'Diamonds' #'If We Never Meet Again' #'Swish Swish' Kylie Minogue #'On A Night Like This' #'Come Into My World' #'Red Blooded Woman' #'I Should Be So Lucky' #'Love At First Sight' #'All The Lovers' #'Every Little Part Of Me' #'Crystalize' #'Dancing' #'Step Back In Time' #'Flower' #'Got To Be Certain' #'Slow' #'Stop Me From Falling' #'I'm Over Dreaming (Over You)' #'Lost Without You' #'Timebomb' #'Spinning Around' #'Giving You Up' #'In My Arms' #'Raining Glitter' #'The Loco-Motion' #'Chocolate' #'Hand On Your Heart' #'Never Too Late' #'Only You' #'I Believe In You' #'Million Miles' #'100 Degrees' #'Rollin'' #'The One' #'Celebration' #'I Was Gonna Cancel' #'One Last Kiss' #'It's No Secret' #'Put Your Hands Up (If You Feel Love)' #'Wouldn't Change A Thing' #'Other Boys' #'Golden' #'Absolutely Anything And Anything' #'Kids' #'Get Outta My Way' #'Sincerely Yours' #'Music's Too Sad Without You' #'Sleepwalker' #'Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi' #'Right Here, Right Now' #'Live a Little' #'Into The Blue' #'Word Is Out' #'Better Than Today' #'Made In Heaven' #'Please Stay' #'It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year' #'Where The Wild Roses Grow' #'Every Day's Like Christmas' #'In Your Eyes' #'Skirt' #'Confide In Me' #'Cowboy Style' #'Better Than Devil You Know' #'Black and White' #'Night Fever' #'Higher' #'Santa Baby' #'Breathe' #'A Lifetime To Repair' #'What Do I Have To Do?' #'Tears On My Pillow' #'Especially For You' #'At Christmas' #'Monkey Man' #'Put Yourself In My Place' #'Where Is The Feeling?' #'Give Me Just A Little More Time' #'Love' #'Cherry Bomb' #'Did It Again' #'Sexy Love' #'Beautiful' #'Shelby '68' #'Radio On' #'Loco-Motion' #'Low Blow' #'2 Hearts' #'Sexersize' #'Your Disco Needs You' #'WOW' #'Can't Get You Over My Head' La Roux #'Colourless Colour' #'Fascination' #'Quicksand' #'Bulletproof' #'In For The Kill' #'As If By Magic' #'Reflections Are Protection' #'Armour Love' #'Tigerlily' #'I'm Not Your Toy' #'Cover My Eyes' Lady GaGa #'Americano' #'John Wayne' #'Born This Way' #'Million Reasons' #'Marry The Night' #'Perfect Illusion' #'Do What U Want // R.Kelly' #'Venus' #'Applause' #'Telephone' #'G.U.Y.' #'Paparazzi' #'Til It Happens To You' #'Just Dance' #'Beautiful, Dirty, Rich' #'Bad Romance' #'You and I' #'Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)' #'Chillin' #'I Want Your Love' #'The Edge Of Glory' #'Judas' #'Donatella' #'Alejandro' #'Joanne' #'Hair' #'ARTPOP' #'The Lady Is A Tramp' #'Aura' #'Dope' #'Poker Face' #'Boys Boys Boys' #'Dance In The Dark' #'Scheisse' #'3-Way' #'Bloody Mary' #'A-YO' #'LoveGame' #'Video Phone' Madonna #'Frozen' #'Nothing Really Matters' #'Don't Tell Me' #'The Power Of Good-Bye' #'Rain' #'Ray Of Light' #'La Isla Bonita' #'Turn Up The Radio' #'Substitute For Love' #'Girl Gone Wild' #'Love Profusion' #'Burning Up' #'Deeper and Deeper' #'Sorry' #'Ghosttown' #'Miles Away' #'You'll See' #'Vogue' #'American Pie' #'Get Together' #'Papa Don't Preach' #'Give It 2 Me' #'Secret' #'What It Feels Like For A Girl' #'Hung Up' #'Express Yourself' #'Like A Virgin' #'4 Minutes' #'Oh Father' #'This Used To Be My Playground' #'Celebration (Benny Benassi Remix)' #'Jump' #'Die Another Day' #'Beautiful Stranger' #'Take A Bow' #'Give Me All Your Luvin'' #'Material Girl' #'Live To Tell' #'Everybody' #'Justify My Love' #'Hollywood' #'True Blue' #'Me Against The Music' #'Erotica' #'Like A Prayer' #'Fever' #'Music' #'B****, I'm Madonna' #'Open Your Heart' #'Who's That Girl' #'American Life' Mandaryna #'Po Prostu Chcę' #'Stay Together' #'Ewry Najt (Występ w Sopocie, 2005)' #'Ev'ry Night' #'Windą Do Nieba (cover Dwa Plus Jeden)' #'Here I Go Again' #'You Give Love A Bad Name' #'L'ete Indien' #'Good Dog, Bad Dog' Marina & the Diamonds #'How To Be A Heartbreaker' #'Oh No!' #'Hollywood' #'Blue' #'Lies' #'Forget' #'Hypocrates' #'Can't Pin Me Down' #'Power & Control' #'Lonely Hearts Club' #'Radioactive' #'Obsesions' #'Are You Satisfied?' #'Bubblegum B**ch' #'Seventeen' #'Gold' #'Girls' #'Savages' #'E.V.O.L' #'Shampain' #'Starring Role' #'Better Than That' #'S*x, Yeah!' #'The Outsider' #'I'm A Ruin' #'I Am Not A Robot' #'Homewrecker' #'Immortal' #'Disconnect' #'Mowgli's Road' #'The State Of Dreaming' #'Valley Of The Dolls' #'Happy' #'My Daddy Was A Sailor (Mermaid vs. Sailor)' #'Fear & Loathing' #'Froot' #'Rootless' #'Primadonna' #'Teen Idle' Marshmello #'Find Me' #'Alone' #'Danger' #'Bonbon' #'Spotlight' #'Magic' #'There x2' #'Colour' #'Ritual' #'Love U' #'Silence' #'Moving On' #'Fly' #'Colour' #'Everyday' #'Summer' #'Friends' #'Wolves' Meghan Trainor #'Lips Are Movin' #'No Excuses' #'No' #'Dear Future Husband' #'All About That Bass' #'Better When I'm Dancin'' #'Title' #'Like I'm Gonna Lose You' #'Better' #'Waterfall' #'I'm A Lady' #'Marvin Gaye' #'Me Too' #'Boys Like You' Melanie Martinez #'Alphabet Boy' #'Milk And Cookies' #'Pacify Her' #'Toxic (cover Britney Spears)' #'Sippy Cup' #'Crazy (cover Gnarlsa Barkleya)' #'Dead To Me' #'Pity Party' #'Dollhouse' #'Tag, You're it' #'Mad Hatter' #'Bulletproof (cover La Roux)' #'Birthing Addicts' #'Play Date' #'Soap (bez znaczenia jaka wersja)' #'Cough Syrup' #'Teddy Bear' #'Bittersweet Tragedy' #'Gingerbread Man' #'Carousel' #'The Show (cover Lenki)' #'Blue Knees' #'Piggyback' #'Cry, Baby' #'Lights (cover Ellie Goulding)' #'Mrs. Potato Head' Miley Cyrus #'Nobody's Perfect' #'Malibu' #'We Can't Stop' #'Who Owns My Heart' #'Fly On The Wall' #'Adore You' #'The Climb' #'Wrecking Ball' #'23' #'BB Talk' #'Start All Over' #'You're Gonna Make Me Losesome...' #'Party In The U.S.A.' #'Lighter' #'Younger Now' #'Dooo It!!!' #'7 Things' #'Feelin' Myself' #'Come It Get Bae' #'Can't Be Tamed' P!nk #'Please Don't Leave Me' #'Sober' #'Stupid Girls' #'True Love' #'Try' #'Don't Let Me Get Me' #'Setting The World On Fire' #'U + Ur Hand' #'Blow Me (One Last Kiss)' #'I Don't Believe You' #'What About Us' #'Halfway Gone' #'Most Girls' #'Revenge' #'Funhouse' #'I Am Here' #'Get The Party Started' #'Feel Good Time' #'Just Like A Pill' #'Raise Your Glass' #'Waterfall' #'Whatever You Want' #'Trouble' #'Just Like Fire' #'We've Got Scurvy' #'Who Knew' #'Nobody Knows' #'There You Go' #'So What' #'God Is a DJ' #'Beautiful Trauma' #'Perfect / F**** Perfect' #'Family Portrait' #'Just Give Me A Reason' #'Lady Marmalade' Ricky Martin Może wydawać się dziwne, że mam inne zdanie niż cały świat, ale racja... ciężko mi mieć szacunek do takiej osoby jak on. Zachowanie, muzyka, próba nędznego kopiowania innej "legendy" muzycznej - smutno mi. #'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely - jedyna piosenka, do której nie mogłabym się nigdy przyczepić. Ale minus za wygląd "waszego Boga muzyki".' #'Loaded' #'Maria' #'La Mordidita' #'Vuelve' #'The Cup Of Head' #'Private Emotion' #'Vente Pa'Ca' #'Tal Vez' #'She's All Ever I Had' #'Shake Your Bon-Bon' #'I Don't Care' #'She Bangs' #'Tu Recuerdo' #'The Best Thing About Me Is You' #'Sexy And I Know It' #'La Isla Bonita' #'(You Drive Me) Crazy' #'Adrenalina' #'Livin' Barf Vida Loca' Rihanna #'Shut Up And Drive' #'You Da One' #'Can't Remember To Forget You' #'This Is What You Came For' #'What Now?' #'Diamonds' #'Princess of China' #'Only Girl (In The World)' #'We Found Love' #'If I Never See Your Face Again' #'Don't Stop The Music' #'American Oxygen' #'Where Have You Been' #'What's My Name?' #'SOS' #'Who's That Chick?' #'Needed Me' #'Break It Off' #'Unfaithful' #'All Of The Lights' #'Kiss It Better' #'Cheers (Drink To That)' #'Rehab' #'Pon de Replay' #'California King Bed' #'Stay' #'Love The Way You Lie' #'Take Care' #'Te Amo' #'If It's Lovin That You Want' #'Man Down' #'Disturbia' #'Russian Roulette' #'Dancing In The Dark' #'Too Good' #'Loyalty.' #'Bitch Better Have My Money' #'Love On The Brain' #'Right Now' #'Wait Your Turn' #'Umbrella' #'Towards The Sun' #'We Ride' #'Hate That I Love You' #'FourFiveSeconds' #'Shy Ronnie 2: Bonnie & Clyde' #'Talk That Talk' #'Live Your Life' #'Hard' #'Work' #'Rockstar 101' #'Rude Boy' #'Take A Bow' #'Fly' #'Lemon' #'Sledgehammer' #'Birthday Cake' #'Sex With Me' #'Pour It Up' #'Wild Thoughts' #'The Monster' #'S&M' Rita Ora #'Radioactive' #'I Will Never Let You Down' #'Your Song' #'Anywhere' #'How We Do (Party)' #'Poison' #'Body On Me' #'Coming Home' #'For You' #'Lonely Together' #'Doing It' #'Grateful' #'Proud' #'Where's Your Love?' #'Torn Apart' #'Where's Your Love' #'Hot Right Now' #'Shine Ya Light' #'Facemelt' #'Black Widow' Rob Thomas // Matchbox Twenty Pan ze wzlotami i upadkami. Będąc w karierze solowej, nagrał tyle depresyjnych hitów, że szok. Zachowanie przynajmniej przyzwoite i teledyski nie skupiają się na porno -,- #'She's So Mean' #'Our Song' #'You Won't Be Mine' #'Disease' #'Overjoyed' #'Stop Dragging My Heart Around' #'Ever The Same' #'Back 2 Good' #'Somebody' #'3AM' #'If You're Gone' #'Long Day' #'Don't Let Me Down' #'Crutch' #'Her Diamonds' #'Smooth' #'Mad Season' #'These Hard Times' #'This Is How To Heart Breaks' #'Little Wonders' #'Unwell' #'Push' #'Pieces' #'Bent' #'Bright Lights' #'Lonely No More' Selena Gomez #'Hands To Myself' #'Fetish' #'Love You Like A Love Song' #'Falling Down' #'Cruella de Vil' #'Brain Zapped' #'Same Old Love' #'Good For You' #'When The Sun Goes Down' #'Me & The Rhythm' #'Congratulations To Me' #'Come & Get It' #'Bang Bang Bang' #'Birthday' #'Slow Down' #'Hit The Lights' #'Everything Is Not What It Seems' #'One And The Same' #'I Want You To Know' #'Make It Happen' #'We Own The Night' #'Kiss & Tell' #'Naturally' #'We Don't Talk Anymore' #'Back to You' #'Tell Me Something I Don't Know' #'New Classic' #'A Year Without Rain' #'Only You' #'Trust Nobody' #'Who Says' #'Fly To Your Heart' #'It Ain't Me' #'Round & Round' #'Magic' #'Sad Senerade' #'Send It On' #'Me & My Girls' #'The Heart Wants What It Wants' #'Like a Champion' #'Shake It Up' #'As A Blonde' #'B.E.A.T.' #'Like Live There's No Tomorrow' #'Kill Em With Kindness' #'Whiplash' #'Bad Liar' #'Wolves' Sexmasterka #'Wyślij Nudesa' #'Rak' #'Poka Sowe' #'Głębokie Gardło' Shakira #'Can't Remember To Forget You' #'Empire' #'Rabiosa' #'Did It Again' #'Waka Waka (This Time For Africa)' #'Give It Up To Me' #'Dare (La La La)' #'Dia De Enero' #'Tango / Objection' #'Addicted to You' #'Antes De Las Seis' #'Hay Amores' #'Inevitable' #'La Pared' #'Suerte / Whenever, Wherever' #'Comme Moi' #'Te Dejo Madrid' #'Hips Don't Lie' #'Me Enamore' #'Mi Verdad' #'Try Everything' #'Illegal' #'Ciega, Sordomuda' #'Tu' #'Ojos Asi' #'Quiero Mas' #'Se Quiere, Se Mata' #'Estoy Aqui' #'Don't Bother' #'Pies Descalzos, Suenos Blancos' #'Antologia' #'Beautiful Liar' #'No Creo' #'Sale El Sol' #'Moscas En La Casa' #'Donde Estas Corazon' #'Get It Started' #'La Bicicleta' #'Esta Noche Voy Contigo' #'Underneath Your Clothes' #'Deja Vu' #'Gitana / Gypsy' #'Magia' #'Chantaje' #'Perro Fiel' #'Trap' #'Un Poco De Amor' #'La Tortura' #'Loba / She Wolf' #'Te Lo Agradezco, Pero No' #'Las De La Intuición' #'La La La (2014 World Championship)' #'Loca' Sia #'Big Girls Cry' #'Bird Set Free' #'Move Your Body' #'Alive' #'She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)' #'Elastic Heart' #'Bang My Head' #'Angel By The Wings' #'Fire Meet Gasoline' #'Don't Bring Me Down' #'Sunday' #'Candy Cane Lane' #'You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile' #'Clap Your Hands' #'Magic' #'Titanium' #'Chandelier' #'Breathe Me' #'Guts Over Fear' #'Snowman' #'Deer In Headlights' #'I Love It' #'Pictures' #'Unstoppable' #'Drink To Get Drunk' #'How To Breathe' #'Freeze You Out' #'My Love' #'Numb' #'Wolves' #'Wild Ones' #'Never Give Up' #'Taken For Granted' #'Waving Goodbye' #'Rainbow' #'You've Changed' #'I'm In Here' #'Battle Cry' #'Cheap Thrills' #'One Million Bullets' #'Beautiful Pain' #'Dusk Till Dawn' #'Buttons' Tom Chaplin // Keane #'Spiralling' #'The Lovers Are Losing' #'Everybody's Changing' #'Nothing In My Way' #'This Is The Last Time' #'Crystal Ball' #'Call Me What You Like' #'Try Again' #'Atlantic' #'Better Than This' Tove Lo #'Habits (Stay High); Hippie Sabotage Remix' #'Cycles' #'Not On Drugs' #'True Disaster' #'Thousand Minds' #'Heroes (We Could Be)' #'Love Ballard' #'Moments' #'Rumours' #'Lies In The Dark' #'Cool Girl' #'Timebombs' #'Ladywood' #'What I Want For The Night (B**ches)' #'Close' #'Talking Body' #'Desire' Zedd #'Get Low' #'Follow You Down' #'Stay' #'Stay The Night' #'Shave It (Up)' #'Illusion' #'Shotgun' #'Epos' #'Clarity' #'Ignite' #'One Strange Rock' #'Papercut' #'Stars Come Out' #'Daisy' #'I Want You To Know' #'True Colours' #'Spectrum' #'Hourglass' #'Alive' #'Break Free' #'Beautiful Now' #'Candyman' #'The Legends Of Zelda' #'Boom Boom' #'Stache' #'Done With Love' #'Addicted To A Memory' #'Slam The Cinema / Slam The Door' #'Lost At Sea' #'Find You' #'Human' #'The Middle' #'Starving' Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Przestrzeń użytkownika